


Nocturne in A minor

by nealyneal



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealyneal/pseuds/nealyneal
Summary: Rantaro visits Kaede in the Love Suite.





	Nocturne in A minor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Rantaro opened his eyes. _Where am I…?_

He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He felt like he must be in a hotel suite, just going by the luxury and cleanliness of the room, but this was unlike any hotel room he had ever been to before. There was a large king-sized bed in front of him, with a heart-shaped headboard. A bizarre mechanical horse near its foot. A beautiful porcelain bath occupied one side of the room, big enough for two, and a ladder with a slide. He spied chains and whips off in a corner — a small chuckle of recognition as he recognized what they were for, and where he was.

_Ah...so this is the love hotel,_ he thought. _Monokuma told me I'll be a part of someone's fantasy. That I'll be playing the role of their "ideal"..._

_Well, this'll be an adventure. I wonder what's in store for me…?_

The door to the suite opened, and Kaede walked in, beaming. She took off her coat and hung it on a hook by the door.

Then she turned to look at Rantaro. He flashed a pleasant smile in response. But she kept staring at him, and said nothing, and soon her smile faded. She looked at him expectantly.

_Does she want something from me...?_

"Hello," Rantaro ventured. 

"Well?"

Rantaro's eyes betrayed his confusion, and Kaede made a pouty face in response. "Aren't you going to ask me anything?"

"Uhm...You have a good day?"

" _A good_...are you _serious_ , Rantaro? Aren't you going to ask how it went?"

"How what went?"

"My performance, obviously!" said Kaede, exasperated. "Where do you think I was? What do you think I've been practicing all this time for? You're my _boyfriend_ , Taro...I thought you'd at least remember the concert I've been talking about for months…"

 _Boyfriend?_ mused Rantaro. _Oh. That's who I am here, huh?_ He couldn't help but notice a jolt of excitement.

He liked Kaede. She was gentle, and kind, and really the closest thing to a leader their motley group had at the moment. The Killing Game had been designed to divide them, but Kaede brought them all together instead. Gave them hope, and kept them from feeling alone. (God knows Rantaro felt alone enough already, what with his Survivor perk, and the suspicion that came with it.) She'd taken a genuine interest in the Verne novel he'd been reading the other day, too. And it didn't hurt that she was a looker, especially when she made that cute-as-hell pouty face. He almost wanted to tease it out of her again — well, that was probably better left to Kokichi.

"Sorry," he laughed. She couldn't help but smile, too. "So, how was it?"

"It was wonderful, Rantaro. I played every single piece really well...I'm so happy…!"

"You're an amazing pianist," he said. "I wish I could have been there."

And Rantaro really meant it, too. Once he'd walked up to the second floor, looking for a quiet place to read, and he'd heard the sound of a piece he knew coming from Kaede's lab — _Fantasie Impromptu_ , he remembered. He'd probably heard it played dozens of times, what with all the concerts his parents had forced him to go to. But Kaede's was different. She played a wrong note here and there, but she knew how the piece was supposed to sound, and her playing was confident and full of life. The door was ajar, so Rantaro had wandered over and peeked inside. Kaede's eyes were closed — she wasn't using any of the music on the wall, _of course_ — and she seemed very far away, yet still focused. Her body was tensing and relaxing, moving and reacting to the music, and her fingers danced over the keys and pressed each one decisively, giving it weight. She was so gentle, like she knew each and every note personally and wanted to give it attention. He had wanted so badly to go in and listen, to see Kaede throwing herself wholeheartedly into the music and to be a part of that wonder — but he hadn't. Why in the world hadn't he…?

Oh, right — he'd heard Tenko coming up the stairs. Best not to open that can of worms.

"Come over here, Taro," Kaede said, moving to the bed and sitting down. Rantaro followed, stopping in front of her, and Kaede looked up at him like an innocent puppy, her lips slightly pursed. Wordlessly, he began to massage his fingers through her hair, from her forehead all the way back to the nape of her neck.

_So I'm her boyfriend, am I? Then let's have some fun._

"Aahhhhhh...geez..." Kaede sighed, her entire body relaxing. "You're so forgetful sometimes, Taro…"

Rantaro smiled. He knelt a little and brought his lips to Kaede's, gently drawing her into a kiss. He held it there — just for long enough that time stopped — pulled away, looked at her. Kaede was in a reverie, her eyes closed and her lips still slightly parted — _just like at the piano_ , Rantaro thought — and she looked so happy that he kissed her again, and smiled slyly.

"Maybe I am...but you like me anyway, don't you?"

Then again, a little more forcefully this time. He was hungry, he realized. Her lips were soft… _her face is so beautiful_ , he thought. He hadn't known how badly he wanted this, he just wanted to sink deeper and deeper into her —

"Ohhh...Rantaro..."

Kaede's slender fingers found their way under his shirt. She scratched the length of his chest, and his shoulders — god, he hadn't realized how tense he was there — and his back, her fingers moving up and down him with ease, scratching, pressing, _dancing_. Rantaro moaned. She was playing him like an instrument. He retaliated, kissing her neck in response. Kaede gasped, and Rantaro wrapped her in a tight embrace. They pressed against one another, and explored each other's bodies for hours and hours and lost themselves in a flurry of touch and passion.

Then they lay on the bed, holding hands, most of their clothes long since having come off, both of them too tired to do anything more. They finally agreed it might be time for bed. Rantaro sat up with a groan, and walked the length of the room to the door. There was no light switch, only a note attached to the wall: "CLAP FOR LIGHTS". He had to admit, Monokuma had really thought of everything.

Rantaro walked back to the bed. Kaede was snug under the covers, and Rantaro followed suit. He clapped, and the room went dark.

Gently, and with just a trace of renewed vigor, Rantaro and Kaede's bodies pressed together and intertwined once more in the darkness. And there was no killing game, no Exisals, no Monokuma — only the two of them, and here, and now. And just for a moment — a short, wonderful moment — Rantaro could be at peace.

And Rantaro wished that the night would never end…

… …

…


End file.
